Matt Murdock
thumb"La cocina del infierno es mi barrio. Merodean los tejados y callejones en la noche, mirando desde la oscuridad. Para siempre en la oscuridad. Un diablo guardián." :―Matt Murdock[fte.] Hell's Kitchen and took on the persona of Daredevil in order to fight crime. " lang="es" style="background-color: #f0f0a0; color: #0f0f5f">'Matt Murdock' es un abogado ciego que vivía en la cocina del infierno y tomó en el personaje de Daredevil para luchar contra la delincuencia. Biografía ''Daredevil Jack, a washed-up boxer, demanded he never fight back, for fear that Matt wouldn't amount to anything, instead insisting he study and become a doctor or a lawyer. Together they lived alone, albeit happily. One day, Matt saw Jack beating up a stranger, proving that he was operating as an enforcer for the local mob boss, Fallon, despite promising Matt that he never would. A devastated Matt ran away, blindly stumbling into the path of a forklift. Swerving to avoid him at the last second, the forklift smashed into radioactive biohazard chemicals that spilled into Matt's eyes, blinding him. He cannot see, but his other four senses obtained superhuman sharpness, and he learned to perceive his surroundings by human echolocation. Blaming himself for his son's condition, Jack returned to professional boxing to regain his dignity; he was later murdered by Fallon for refusing to throw a fight. Wilson Fisk, the man who would later be the crime don known as Kingpin, gave the final death blow to Jack. Matt promised to fight evil and avenge his father. ">Como un niño, Matt a menudo tuvo peleas con los matones locales. Su padre, Jack, un boxeador fracasado, exigió nunca lucha hacia atrás, por temor a que Matt no equivalen a nada, insistiendo en su lugar él estudio y convertirse en un médico o un abogado. Juntos vivieron solos, aunque felizmente. Un día, Matt vio Jack golpear a un extraño, demostrando que él operaba como un ejecutor para el jefe de la mafia local, Fallon, a pesar de los prometedor Matt que él nunca lo haría. Un devastado Matt corriendo, tropezando ciegamente en el camino de una carretilla elevadora. Desviándose para evitarlo que en el último segundo, la carretilla elevadora estrelló contra productos químicos radiactivos biológico que derramen en los ojos de Matt, cegamiento le. No puede ver, pero sus otros cuatro sentidos obtuvieron nitidez sobrehumana, y aprendió a percibir su entorno por ecolocación humana. Echar la culpa a sí mismo para la condición de su hijo, Jack volvió al boxeo profesional para recuperar su dignidad; más tarde fue asesinado por Fallon por negarse a lanzar una lucha. Wilson Fisk, el hombre que más tarde sería el don de crimen conocido como pivote central, dio el golpe de muerte final a Jack. Matt se comprometió a luchar contra el mal y vengar a su padre. Años más tarde, Murdock trabaja como abogado en la cocina del infierno por día, cada noche el vigilante conocido como Daredevil. Como abogado, Matt intenta siempre defender a aquellos que son inocentes de cualquier delito, evadiendo a todos los demás clientes a pesar de la insistencia de su compañero Foggy que tal comportamiento pone su negocio en extremo riesgo financiero. Como Daredevil, Matt busca y castiga a quienes escapar convicción en la sala del Tribunal bajo falsos pretextos. Combate la delincuencia en soledad, hasta que conoce a la artista marcial Elektra Natchios. Murdock se encapricha de Elektra y los tribunales le. Finalmente, llega a corresponder a sus emociones. Entretanto, el reportero Ben Urich, quien ha estado investigando a Daredevil, encuentra una pista que revela a Murdock como el vigilante. Father Everett, the priest shown at the opening, who is Matthew's guide and mentor. Bullseye tracks him down and they fight, with Daredevil defeating Bullseye by throwing him through the church window, where he lands on a car. ">Después padre de Elektra es asesinado por asesino de Kingpin Bullseye, ella cree que el asesino que Daredevil. Armado con dos sais, ella localiza él y ataques, superando a los reacio Daredevil por apuñalar a un Sai en su hombro izquierdo. Quita la máscara de Daredevil, revelando su verdadera cara; antes de hacer explicaciones, ataca a Bullseye. Una batalla corta produce, que cuando Diana mata a Elektra con su propio sai. Daredevil, gravemente herido, establece para la Iglesia que se derrumbó en el principio de la película. La Iglesia misma es Santuario de Daredevil, ocultado por el Padre de Everett, el sacerdote se muestra en la apertura, que es el guía y mentor de Mateo. Diana le pistas hacia abajo y luchan con Daredevil derrotando a Diana por arrojándolo por la ventana de iglesia, donde él cae en un coche. Daredevil entonces va a Fiskcorp a luchar contra a Kingpin, golpearlo en un combate. Aquí se revela que la obesidad de Kingpin es una ilusión, creada por un estómago rotundo y la ocultación parcial de ramas muy musculosos. En un momento en la lucha, pivote central gana la mano superior; no se ha podido localizarlo, Daredevil rompe una tubería de agua, causando que el agua moje y así perfilar su enemigo. Gana la información que huelga pivote central hacia abajo. Matt antes había utilizado este método para obtener una imagen visual de la cara de Elektra, que creía muy hermoso. Daredevil repuestos a Kingpin después de revelar su identidad secreta como Matt Murdock. El capo le promete que él saldrá de la cárcel eventualmente y que el secreto de Daredevil no será seguro. Matt acepta esto, elegir el reto cuando se trata de. Cuando Kingpin amenaza con revelar la identidad de Murdock al inframundo, Murdock contadores si lo hizo, el capo caería en desgracia por haber perdido una pelea a un ciego. A lo largo de la película, Murdock se ocupa de las implicaciones morales de ser un vigilante y trata de probar que no es un villano. Su decisión de pivote central de repuesto es un medio de probar éste a sí mismo, alegando que un villano habría matado a su oponente. En los últimos momentos de la película que Murdock encuentra una buena suerte encanto que es similar al un Elektra le mostró, sugiriendo que ella todavía puede estar viva. La película termina con Ben Urich, que se da cuenta de que un hombre como Daredevil es necesario, decidir en el último momento para volver a escribir el artículo que había compuesto sin revelar la verdadera identidad del héroe, e incluso alentar Murdock para continuar con su lucha. Elektra Elektra to come back and stay with him. Elektra said when she was ready. They both gave each other a hug and Elektra then woke up, got dressed and walked out towards where Abby Miller was training. ">Matt Murdock apareció sólo en una escena eliminada y no como Daredevil pidiendo Elektra regresar y permanecer con él. Elektra dijo que cuando ella estaba lista. Ambos entre sí le dio un abrazo y Elektra luego desperté, consiguió vestidas y salieron hacia donde estaba entrenando a Abby Miller . Información de carácter Nombre real: Matthew Murdock Alias actual: Daredevil Alias: Daredevil; El hombre sin miedo Edad: desconocido Identidad: Privado (conocida por Wilson Fisk, padre de Everett y posiblemente Ben Urich) Alineación: buena Afiliación: ninguno Familiares: Jack Murdock (padre, fallecido) Base de operaciones: la cocina del infierno Género: masculino Altura: 6'0 Peso: 200 lb. Ojos: azul Pelo: rojo Características inusuales: Exposición de ceguera y radiactiva Nacionalidad: estadounidense Estado civil: En una relación con Elektra Ocupación: Abogado/Hero Lugar de nacimiento: ciudad de Nueva York, NY Rasgos de carácter Daredevil. As a Catholic, Matt is often prey of a strong remorse, which he sublimates in his vigilante activity. He's a lady's man and often has occasionally lovers. ">Matt es estrictamente fiel a su idea de justicia, y que la persigue durante el día, como un abogado, así como durante la noche, como Daredevil. Como católico, Matt es a menudo presa de un fuerte remordimiento, que sublima en su actividad de vigilante. Es un hombre de la señora y a menudo tiene ocasionalmente los amantes. Matt es ciego, pero los isótopos radiactivos que quemaron sus nervios ópticos afilados a niveles extremos de todos los sentidos. Él puede "leer" un libro tocando la tinta en la página de tha, él puede oír el latido de un corazón de millas, él puede oler nada en millas. Posee de él un sentido radar especial, similar de los murciélagos, que permite ubicar todo en su camino como y bettere que cada persona ver. También es un experto en artes marciales y un gran atleta, capaz de igualar buenísimo combatientes como Elektra y pivote central. Relaciones *Jack Murdock - padre. *Foggy Nelson - amigo. *Elektra Natchios - amante. *Bullseye - enemigo. *El capo - enemigo. Detrás de las escenas *Vin Diesel y Colin Farrell fueron considerados para el papel de Matt Murdock en ''Daredevil ''antes de que se le asignó a Ben Affleck. Apariciones/actores *Canon (2 películas) **Daredevil (Primera aparición) , Ben Affleck **Elektra (Escena de borrado) - Ben Affleck Trivia *A lo largo de los varios cómics Daredevil y la película, Daredevil ha tenido muchos juegos diferentes. El original es amarillo y negro con un gran D rojo en el centro. Este juego ofrece una vaina en la pierna derecha para almacenar la caña y el personal así como los ojos rojos. El segundo juego es similar al que aparece en la película, excepto que tiene dos inter-linking d. rojo pintado en él. El tercero fue creado especialmente para la película. Una suite especial es un diseño para El juicio de the Incredible Hulk, que no es similar en todo a los de los cómics, que tiene la forma de una suite de ninja negro con cuernos ni símbolos de marca registrada. *En la película Daredevil , varias escenas fueron tomadas de tiro por tiro de los cómics, especialmente de ''Diablo guardián de Quesada. *En el corte del Director, orígenes católicos de Matt se profundizaron mucho más que en la película, así como su actividad como abogado. *En una escena eliminada de Elektra, Ben Affleck repite su papel como Matt Murdock, que aparecen en el sueño de Elektra pidiendo volver a él. *En los cómics, el accidente que dio a Matt sus poderes fue donde ayudó a un anciano ciego evitar conseguir atropellado por un camión, y que el cartucho con un isótopo radiactivo cayó de la camioneta y lo golpearon. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Daredevil Categoría:Murdock Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Metamorfosos Categoría:Metahumanos